<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It by voyagerette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601129">Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerette/pseuds/voyagerette'>voyagerette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, brat activity, one-shot ?, screak - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerette/pseuds/voyagerette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stubborn women poke at each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Say it.”<br/>
“Exactly what am I supposed to be saying?” Joan sat her book in her lap, her finger keeping her place. She looked up to see Brenda staring at her with a slight smug look on her face from across the living room.<br/>
“Say that you enjoy being here.”</p>
<p>Joan scoffed and resumed reading her book. She felt the couch cushions beside her shift with weight. Again, she looked up and found Brenda beside her with an even more smug look.</p>
<p> “You just can’t admit it, can you?”<br/>
She sighed as she set her book on the table slowly and finally turned to face Brenda.<br/>
“I don’t know what you’re getting at.” </p>
<p>Brenda sucked her teeth and paused before speaking next, “Look, I don’t ask for much here, but it would be nice to hear that you like my company.” </p>
<p>She responded with a simple “Hm” and reached for her book to resume her reading.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Brenda shoved her over and scrambled to climb on top of the taller woman, pinning her to the sofa. There wasn’t much of a struggle. Brenda was quite strong and gained control easily over the unusually weak Joan.</p>
<p>Now straddling the stunned woman, she leaned in close to stare into her eyes and said cooly, “Say it”<br/>
Joan, finally able to collect herself some, shoved at the woman on top of her and demanded, “You’re being childish, get off of me.”<br/>
“No, <em>you<em> are being childish, acting like a little brat instead of admitting something is nice!” she spat back. Brenda caught her wrists during the display and pinned them to her sides. Unable to move, Joan stayed silent and glared at the other woman. They stared at one another in silence. After a minute, Joan’s wrists were released from her grip and Brenda lowered herself closer to Joan’s face.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Practically nose-to-nose, Brenda’s intense gaze bore into her as Joan continued to glare at her opponent. Their breathing became synced as neither women spoke a word. They only stared at one another in a stubborn match that both intended to win. With no sign of relenting, Brenda spoke up finally.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Still won’t admit it, eh? That’s fine. We can do this all night; It’s not like you have any place to be,” she tilted her head and smirked, “Plus, it’s not like I don’t already know the truth. Don’t think I don’t see you smiling to yourself after I say something. You may be a good liar but you’re shit at hiding your feelings.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joan’s eyes flicked down to glance at the other woman’s full lips for a second before meeting her gaze once again. As if she concocted a plan in that impossibly short moment, Joan leaned up, closing the small gap between their mouths to plant a kiss on the target she marked mere seconds ago. Joan slid her recently freed hand behind Brenda’s neck and twisted her fingers into her curly hair. Their eyes remained locked until Brenda relinquished the intended victory and let herself give in to the other woman’s charms. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but smirk at the response she was receiving as well as being handed the win. If the gentle closing of her eyes didn’t tell her, the hitching of her breath gave away that Brenda was enjoying herself. Joan used her grip on the base of her neck to pull Brenda in closer to deepen the kiss. A small involuntary moan came from Brenda and if she was less immersed she would have kicked herself. All she could focus on was the woman beneath her.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Joan broke the kiss and immediately grinned at the other woman and said, “So, do I still have to… <em>‘say it’<em>?” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“No.", Brenda responded breathlessly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Good. Now, get off of me. I would like to finish this chapter before bed.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Still stunned, Brenda complied and removed herself from on top of her. She flopped down on the couch in disbelief as Joan opened her book back to where she left off, still wearing the smug grin of a victor.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an idea I've had for a while. Nothing too in-depth. One-shot I guess ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>